


Daddies Please!

by DeanAfterDark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Be With Wade, Comedy, M/M, Overprotective Parents, Overprotective Steve and Tony, Peter Just Wants To Join The Avengers, Protective Parents, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Daddies Please!

"Just let me join the Avengers! Daddies please!" Peter begged to his parents

"Absolutely not!" Steve said

"Why! Why Not!"

"Because it's to dangerous for a kid like you!" Tony responded 

"But I'm 20 years old!" 

"Peter! You heard your father NO!"

"But pops please!"

"Peter! No means no!"

"But!"

"NO!"

"But! But!"

"NO PETER!"

Peter looked at both his parents who by now had a I dare you to defy me look on both of them

"OHMYGOD WHATEVER! I'm going over to Wade's!" Peter said as he put his mask out on and then flung a web out an open window 

Peter started to fly out of the window when he felt to hands grab on to each of his legs 

"GAH!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Steve and Tony said at once as they dragged Peter inside and shut the window

"WHY NOT!!"

"Because he's dangerous!"

"But he's hot!"

"I don't care! He's psychotic!"

And then it started all over again

THE END


End file.
